Dance drama
by cooliochick5
Summary: Summery inside. Plz rate will update soon!
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own young justice.

Summery: Robin and his best friend (my OC) Vanessa find out there is gonna be a dance. The theme is "Junior Prom in Junior High". Can Robin find the courage to ask his best friend to the dance?

"Hey, Junior Prom in Junior High…I like that!" Vanessa beamed, looking at a poster taped outside the main office. "Who you gonna ask?" "Not sure, wait a minute, would you…" Dick started. "What-"Vanessa began but just then the bell rang; I guess you could say Dick was saved by the bell.

Dick usually didn't have a hard time talking with Vanessa, but for some reason asking her to the dance was a whole different story so right after school Dick went straight to Bruce for help.

"Hey Bruce I need to ask you something, how do you ask your best friend to the dance?" Dick asked. Bruce nearly spit out his coffee. "Which girl do you want to ask?" Bruce questioned, making sure he wanted to ask a girl. "Vanessa, I thought asking her would be easy but man it's not!" Dick exclaimed. "Well, just walk up and say 'Vanessa do you want to go to the dance with me, and if she says no, then she says no!" Bruce said making it sound too easy. "Ugh I forgot that she might say no." Dick said walking up to his room.

'How am I gonna ask her' Dick thought, he looked around his room trying to think when he saw a note Vanessa wrote him sitting on his desk, he didn't know why he kept the note all it said was to not be late for the movies, then it accured to him, So grabbing a piece of paper and writing as fast as he could while still writing legibly wrote only eight words and drew to check boxes, tied it to a ballpoint pen and threw it through the window.

Just then Vanessa came in her room. She picked up the note and almost immediately knew the answer; she clicked the pen and made a check, retied it and threw it through window. Before Dick could read it she called over to him. "AND DON'T WEAR YOUR SUNGLASSES!"


	2. Chapter 2

Dick, who decided not to ask for his adopted dad's out dated advice, went to HQ to ask the guys for help. "Just be yourself" Aqualad said. "Dude, why would he do that when he is already a dork when he's himself!" Kidflash piped up. Seeing that this was going no where Dick decide to look it up.

While typing away on his computer Black Canary walked up behind him. "Any reason why I had to pull Kidflash and Aqualad off of each other?" she asked. "I asked them for date advice!" Dick said now understanding how stupid that was. "Why, oh yeah the dance, Batman told me." She smiled "I remember my first dance and all I can tell you is just make sure the two of you enjoy yourselves at the dance and it'll be fine!" Then she ruffled his hair and walked off. Dick honestly had no idea if that meant to be himself or to act like a billionaire, so he went back to typing.

Vanessa, Megan and Artemis walked through the kitchen talking about how Vanessa should wear her hair. "Hey Robin!" Megan smiled over at him, "What's up?" Dick closed his laptop quickly making sure none of the girls saw what he was doing. "Nothing much." He said trying not to say anything that would make the conversation continue. "Ok I got it," Vanessa beamed. Dick couldn't help but think to himself 'Thank you Vanessa'. The girls walked away again talking about Vanessa's hair. Dick opened his laptop again and started looking up dating advice, though he couldn't find any advice that could help him or that he already knew so he simply logged off and walked away. 'This is harder than asking her to dance' Dick thought.

When he got up to walk away he saw a note with his name on it. He opened it up and started reading. It read 'Dick, I was serious about the glasses! Lol! …Kk ttyl, Nessa ! "How does she find this so easy?" Dick thought out loud.

Note: Next chapter is coming soon, I know this isn't the best story but I'm new at writing!


	3. Chapter 3

Dick was getting his suit for the dance that day, and seriously felt like a dork with Bruce's date advice every now and again, "And tell her she is beautiful," he went on Dick didn't know what he was gonna say, he told her she was beautiful everyday, he had to call her something else just, what? "Should we slick back your hair or not is that too much?" Bruce wouldn't stop talking. Alfred had just gotten done fixing the last part of Dick's suit when he realized something that sure shut Bruce up, "We almost forgot his tie, Dick what color is Vanessa's dress?" He asked turning to look at different ties.

"Um, I forget" Dick lied

"Forget, how? You went with her didn't you?" Bruce asked almost panicking.

"Yeah" Dick said it a small voices.

"Well what color is it?" Alfred asked.

"Es Rosado." Dick said having learned that bit of Spanish from Vanessa.

"What" both Bruce and Alfred asked, there's a possibility Dick might not have said that right.

"Its pink, ok" He finally said, he seriously didn't want to wear a pink tie.

"Why didn't you say that before?" Bruce asked seeming to calm down.

"I don't know pink looks good on her, but it's more of a girl color"

"Well your still wearing a pink tie!" Alfred said finding one.

"At least it will make her happy" Dick said still not like the idea of a pink tie.


	4. Chapter 4

Dick had gotten to Vanessa's house an hour before the dance so they could get pictures; Bruce was a bit of a wreck, just like Vanessa's dad.

"I can't believe it there first formal dance, THEY GROW UP SO FAST" Bruce sniffled.

"It seems like yesterday she was learning to ride a bike!" Vanessa's dad went on. Vanessa's mom just took pictures and commented on how cute they looked. Dick was holding Vanessa's hand as she took the 6th picture, then it was off to the dance. Vanessa's mom handed her a camera, which Vanessa put in her purse and she and Dick walked out to the limo. Once outside Vanessa turned and smiled at Dick, who seemed a little nervous, she didn't blame him, she was nervous too.

They finally got to the dance were there friends were waiting. "Van, I love you dress" Ally was saying, "Dick, love the pink tie" Brice added it, Dick wasn't sure if he should punch him in the face or say thanks so he just put his arm around Vanessa. After a lot more pictures, Dick and Vanessa finally sat down and just smiled at each other, Vanessa was so gorgeous; there that's the word gorgeous! She was like a princess, Dick felt like she was royalty and that it was an honor to be next to her. Vanessa thought Dick was the cutest guy there, he had taken his shades off for the dance and his blue-green eyes said it all.

After sitting there awhile Dick looked over, he wanted to ask Vanessa if she wanted to dance but most of his friends were grinding with there dates (wow) and Vanessa was Dick's best friend, that would be really weird, he was constantly saying that it was a friend date and god damn it that how it was gonna stay so he just smiled at her. Vanessa had the same idea, but she wanted to dance with Dick, just not in that way! Just then the music slowed, it took Dick awhile to break his concentration and realize it was a slow dance, he turned to ask Vanessa but just then the music sped up. Damn! He wanted to long and missed the slow dance! Vanessa was obviously a little upset but simply smiled as her friends danced around were there dates tie, seeing that Dick took his off and gave it to Vanessa, though he knew somewhere in his mind that didn't make up for the slow dance.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimers: don't own young justice or "Beautiful soul"**_

Back at Mt. Justice (Vanessa is a hero too so she knows about it) Dick and Vanessa sat at the island without saying a word. Dick had put his glasses back on and Vanessa was playing around with the tie. Wally came busting through the door with the rest of the team, "Hey rob, so tell us how was, you know, grinding?" Wally asked, "WALLY" Atrimes gasped as Vanessa eyes widened, "WHATS THE MATTER WITH YOU?" Robin screamed, "That's wrong on so many levels isn't it?" Superboy asked. "Hey just saying" Wally said as Artimes pushed him out of the kitchen, she turned and smiled, "So how was the slow dance?" there was a long awkward pause when Vanessa spoke up, "it was a 1 minute dance and we missed it" she said quietly. "Oh" Miss Martian said, then she got an idea, at that she scooted everyone out of the room. Before she left she put on a song and turned it up. It was a familiar song that both Dick and Vanessa knew.

_I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul you're the one I want to case you're the one I want to hold, I won't let another minute go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul._

Robin didn't waste anytime; he gently took Vanessa's hand and pulled her close. They were now rocking back and forth; this was the slow dance that they missed.

_I know that you were something special to you all me always faithful, I want to be what you always needed then I hope you'll see the heart in me._

Vanessa moved her hands from Dick's shoulder and gently put them around his neck. She knew he was a good dancer, but never knew he was a good ballroom dancer. Dick was so caught in the moment he didn't notice Vanessa lying her head on his shoulder, he put his chin softly on her head, they continued swaying gently as the music played on.

_I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to got to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul, you're the one I want to chase you the one I want to hold I won't let another minute go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul_

Dick must have forgotten about it being a friend date, because he slowly moved his chin off of Vanessa's head, Vanessa slowly looked up, she slowly reached up and took off his glasses and stared into his stormy eyes as he looked back into her sea eyes, holding her closer Dick slowly moved forward and touched his lips to her soft smile. Reacting to this she held him a little tighter, in the background she could hear a camera go off as Wally laughing, Dick really didn't care either, at least he got his first kiss before him. He snickered a little but didn't pull away, not even when Bruce and Craig walked in and gasped, the only time he did stopped was when Bruce started wondering were he went wrong and Craig nearly passed out, maybe the whole bf/gf thing was way too new to them, or maybe they were just being sissies. Deciding they didn't want to get lectured about mono, Dick and Vanessa went to find Wally; he was still in line for getting his ass kicked!

Thanks for reading, again first time writing and I haven't been to a formal dance yet so if some of the details are wrong tell me, hope you liked it oh and to clear things up, Vanessa is a hero named Indigo, her dad, Craig is Swordsman, again thanks for reading!


End file.
